1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lid removal tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved combination lid removal tool wherein the same provides for removal of lids and tabs relative to containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lid removal tools and the like are well known in the prior art. The use of such tools have been developed to conveniently remove tabs and lids relative to beverage containers, paint cans, and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing such a tool with cooperative structure to remove various lids and the like in a convenient and readily manipulatable tool member. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,863 to Anderson which sets forth a multiple tool opener for use with flip-top cans wherein a forward end of the opener includes a hook-like section for opening flip-top type cans spaced from a generally elliptical shaped opening in the rear section for securement of such tabs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,988 to LoFaso wherein a generally upper fixed jaw is spaced from a lower fixed jaw with a ribbed member spaced therebetween for securement and opening of flip-top type beverage containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 952,827 to Martin sets forth a closure removal tool wherein a generally forward hook member is spaced from a rear hook member with a pivoted section therebetween for grasping and removal of cap members to bowls and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,289 to Steel sets forth a grasping device wherein an elongate bar includes a hook member at its forward end and a ratcheting levered member at the rear end to grasp lids for their twisting removal from an associated container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,284 to Weingartd sets forth a container opening device wherein a series of openings through the body of the device is provided for the directing of an individual's fingers therethrough, with a plurality of hooks mounted at a forward end of the tool for the grasping and removal of various lids to enable their removal from an associated container.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved combination lid removal tool wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.